


one to the twelve (every day is a sunny day)

by solkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkwannie/pseuds/solkwannie
Summary: There can be no lonely day when you are dating your twelve members.12 chapters - One for each of Chan's boyfriends.Will update the tags as I post each chapter.





	1. Seungkwan - Girl Group dance practice

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I will be updating this weekly, or less than that if I cannot hold myself back!
> 
> This is the fluff version of the drabble compilation, I will also be posting a NSFW one so keep an eye for that one if you're into that.

“Ah, that last part, how do they do it? Like this?”

“No, no, no, wait, it's more like this!” Chan repeats the motion and being honest, Seungkwan thinks it looks pretty similar to what he just did.

“That's what I did??” He copies Chan, and as he looks at himself in the mirror, he is more satisfied with this attempt.

“Fine, yes, that's better.” Chan nods his head in approval, “I'll play the music up until here.”

Seungkwan agrees and takes a deep breath, smiling to himself when Power Up from Red Velvet begins and he has to start dancing. He easily follows through, gaze shifting from his reflection to Chan’s as he did. He starts singing as soon as Irene's voice played, a bit off key since he had been jumping around so much and it was difficult enough as it was to force a higher tone.

Chan ends up in a fit of giggles as he hears and looks at Seungkwan sing and dance, but he doesn't stop dancing.

The first chorus ends and they both stop, simultaneously letting out a sigh, then walking close to each other for a high five, “First part is looking good! Do you really want to learn the whole song?”

“Of course, Chan-ah. I have to be ready for anything. It's Red Velvet, it's going to be everywhere in variety.” He nods his head proudly. He takes his role as entertainer very seriously.

“Why do I have to learn it too, though?” He squints.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes, “Because it's quality time with my baby.” He leans in and cups Chan's face, squeezing his cheeks together and making him pout his lips, “And I need someone to do this with or I'll get sidetracked.”

Chan stares at him with furrowed brows, but he can't really talk with his cheeks being pressed together like that, “Hyuuuuung.” He can whine, however.

“Shhhh. You look cute like this. Fishy lips.” He chuckles, leaning in to kiss him, slowly relaxing his hands so that they were only resting on his cheeks, hoping that he would be forgiven for being so annoying and his boyfriend would kiss him back.

Chan does, pressing his lips against Seungkwan and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling back with a satisfied grin, “You're much cuter when you're quiet.”

Seungkwan gasps as if the dancer had just offended his mother, slapping the boy's chest lightly in a scolding manner, but he was obviously playing, “And you're such a disrespectful brat.”

“Am I?” He rubs Seungkwan's back, sliding his hands upwards and the to his stomach to gently dig his thumbs under the ribs. “But I'm cute and you love me, that's what matters.”

Seungkwan breaks into laughter and wiggles under the other's touch, which tickled, “No, no! Don't!” 

Chan laughs and moves his hands away, grabbing the blond's hands instead, “There. I stopped, stop being dramatic.” He laces their fingers together and squeezes his hands, “Sorry.” He's beaming in response to the other’s little pout, which he has to lean in and give a quick peck to. 

Seungkwan finally stops pretending to be upset, squeezing the other's hands and sweetly stroking them with his fingertips. “You really are lucky that you're cute, or else I wouldn't put up with you.”

“Okay but— I put up with  _ you _ .” Chan teases further, running his pinky up the singer’s, entertainers in such a simple way.

“All I do is be the best hyung one could possibly ask for.” Seungkwan huffs, leaning in and letting their noses brush. Just now he realizes Power Up is still playing on repeat and he glances towards the stereo, then back at Chan, “Want to keep dancing?” 

The maknae nods his head once, but doesn't let go of him just yet. He presses a kiss to Seungkwan's forehead, and  _ then _ he lets go. 

Seungkwan lets out the softest hum of approval in response, before pulling back and walking towards the laptop to play the next part of the practice video so that they can have a look at what remained of the choreography. They split it by parts, going with the second verse and after looking at it a couple of times, Chan repeats it for Seungkwan.

“One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.” He says out loud with each movement, movements at half of speed so that his boyfriend can learn.

Seungkwan picks up fast, of course, watching the other and imitating him at the same speed first. Until Chan starts over and counts at regular speed, and Seungkwan follows the same steps, gaze focused on the other.

Chan is really focused at this point even if there was no real reason to be— but he had to keep an eye of Seungkwan while remembering the steps he had just seen. He does it over and over for about six times, until he sees that the elder didn't skip any hand nor head movement. 

“Play that part with music, I want to try it “ Certainly, it wasn't too complicated, so he thinks that he might be able to pull it off already.

Chan does, but he remains aside, simply watching the other's little performance, of course he was singing again.

Seungkwan laughs as he sings, mumbling some parts that he hadn't learned. His expression is of pure joy and he is just having so much fun with this cute choreography.

When it ends he goes straight to his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his arms around him, “Why didn't you dance that with me??”

“Because I had to pay attention to how you did!” Chan responds in his defense, patting the other's backside, “Let's go on so we can go home and eat something. I'm starting to get hungry, hyung.” Granted, it didn't have to be perfect, so the moment as they get most of it memorized, he will be satisfied.

Seungkwan kisses him this time, laughing and nodding his head, “You really are lucky I love you.” He pulls back, not without reaching to pinch his cheek, “We'll learn the rest, do a quick run of the whole song and then we can go somewhere to eat, what do you want?” 

“Ramyeon…?” Chan says hesitantly, as if he could guess what the other's response would be. 

“Ah, is that really  _ all _ you ever want to eat?” Seungkwan pulls back, setting the video on the next part they had to learn.

“If you're treating me for lunch, then of course I'm going to choose something I really want to eat.” He fixes his eyes on the screen, ready for it to start anytime now.

“You could have chosen something more expensive… but I guess I should be grateful.”

“Nah, since I'm already going to beg you for ice cream afterwards, it would be a bit too much.”

Seungkwan glares at him, but then he just presses play and watches the dance. 

Whether he argued or not, he knew he was going to end up buying that ice cream for Chan. 


	2. Jihoon - Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all my uwus are out for this one

“It's too early! I mean— it feels too early. I can't sleep. I'm tired, but my body is ready to do three backflips and—”

“Can you do them, so you can finally go to sleep?”

“ _Hyung_.” Chan huffs. He is sitting on the hotel bed, back against the wall and arms crossed, glancing over to the elder's bed, then at the wall in front of him. He frowns and evidently, he has decided he wasn't going to move from there. He's definitely hyper and as much as he wishes to calm down, he doesn't know how to release all that energy without being too noisy. His boyfriend wanted him to be quiet, but wasn't even trying to sleep, he was lying down but staring at his phone.

Jihoon seems to embrace the silence for a good minute or two, focusing on whatever he was playing on his phone. But then, he glances at the maknae, and seeing how he still was sulking, he sets the phone down and rolls to one side of the bed, patting the free space, “Come here.”

And just like a puppy being called, Chan stands up with a grin on his face, going over to the elder and lying down by his side. He wraps his arms around the other's (tiny) body and pulls him in, “I just don't get why I have to be quiet if you aren't even sleeping.”

Jihoon clings to the dancer's frame, resting his forehead against his chest and sighing, “Because I'm trying to tire myself out to sleep by being on my phone, and I won't get sleepy if you keep talking and talking, because I'll be paying attention to what you say and keep my brain active.”

Chan seems to be satisfied with that response, enough that he chuckles and nods his head in agreement. “So, you're saying I'm so interesting you wouldn't be able to sleep while I talk?”

The singer lets out a loud, audible sigh. “If you were as big as your ego, you would be taller than Mingyu and Hansol combined.”

“Thanks.” Chan knows it's not meant to be a compliment, but he also knows it will only annoy him further, “But hey, hyung, that's literally what you said, so…”

“I also said that I was trying to tire myself out and yet you're still talking.” Jihoon adores Chan, he really does, but they have a schedule in about seven hours and he really, really wants to manage to sleep at least five.

“I have too many thoughts. I swear I am trying, though. I'm trying to drown them with other thoughts but then I just get left thinking about that instead and want to say it out loud. Like, right now, for example, I thought about how while traveling him, it seems like the flight wasn't actually that long because of the timezone, so we're technically earning time, right? But we'll just lose it when we go back to Korea.”

All that can be heard is another muffled sigh, and Jihoon’s hand curls into the other's shirt, tugging at it lightly.

As he speaks, he starts to absentmindedly play with the other's blonde hair. “So, here's the thing— you know how they say you can never recover the lost time? Well, if you travel from Asia to America, and never go back to Asia, aren't you technically gaining time? It's like going back in time.”

Another sigh.

“I wonder if scientists can figure out how to create a time machine using that logic as the base. It would be rad. What if the first time machine ever created looks like a plane?”

“ _Baby_.” Jihoon calls, backing away a bit to look at his face, “Do you want me to play with your hair so you fall asleep?” Jihoon's tone is, at best, condescending. But the poor guy just had a long flight and is as tired as someone can be, so blaming him wouldn't be fair.

Chan nods, “Yeah, I guess that would be better. I know I have to sleep, so, if you could help…”

Jihoon nods, giving him a warm smile now, “Scoot a bit down, then.”

The younger quickly adjusts, moving down on bed so that it's him who is at Jihoon's chest level. He throws an arm around him, while the other is carefully curled against his own torso. He feels Jihoon's fingers threading through the pink locks, and he hums happily. “Kiss my forehead.”

Jihoon chuckles at how absurd it was that he asked for it, instead of waiting for him to do it in his own. He leans in and pushes the hair back, gently pressing his lips on his forehead. “Cute.” He muttered quietly, continuing to run his hands through his boyfriend's soft hair.

There's a soft sound of happiness coming from the dancer with all of this, and he nuzzles the other's chest, smiling, “My thoughts are still kind of noisy…”

The elder hummed, sliding a hand down to Chan’s cheek and stroking it sweetly, “Focus on the feeling of it, stop thinking.”

“I'm trying…” He whines quietly, “Keep doing that, okay?” He leans against the other’s hand, nuzzling him.

“I'm not stopping.” He confirms, brushing his fingers through his cheeks very sweetly, while his other hand keeps tending to his hair, “Would it help if I give you something else to focus on?”

Chan nods his head. He doesn't know what exactly it is that Jihoon is referring to, but he trusts that it will work.

Jihoon clears his throat, hums as if he were thinking deeply about something… and then he starts singing.

Chan's expression shifts to an ecstatic one, listening to the soft, calming voice of the elder. It was so sweet and quiet, that he almost didn't care that he was singing Dean's Instagram, which wasn't exactly a lullaby. But it works.

He hums, taking a deep breath of the other's skin, and lets his eyes fall closed. He doesn't even realize, but soon all those crazy, loud ideas die down, mind occupied only with listening to the singer's beautiful voice. That, along with the soft strokes to his hair, easily lured him further and further into a sleepy state that matched just how tired he actually felt.

The song is about to finish, and he's halfway asleep, but not quite there yet. He keeps his eyes closed, muttering only when the song quiets down to its end. “I love you…”

The other's chuckles, barely, a soft sound of satisfaction that lets Chan know just how flustered the sudden words made him. “I love you too, Channie.”

Jihoon starts another song, stopping it mid-way when he can hear the change in the other’s breathing indicating he had finally fallen asleep. He closes his own eyes now, giving one more forehead kiss to the younger boy. He doesn't need to reach out for his phone now, he simply lets the warmth of his boyfriend and the silence of the room work their magic.

In the end, Jihoon did get his five hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol is next!!!! ♥ dont forget to leave kudos and comment it means the world to me!!! ;;


	3. Seungcheol - Dog park

“Tsuki! Baby! Come here!” Chan excitedly yells, holding the leash and harness.

The little Shiba Inu no comes running just as excitedly, jumping around and against the dancer’s legs, craving, demanding love, attention, and the promised walkies.

They had decided to adopt a dog since there’s thirteen of them to take care of her so she should be getting plenty of attention. Chan had won the Rock, paper, scissors game that gave him the privilege of naming her, so of course he picked the single most cheesy name he could have found. And in Japanese, no less, given that this is, after all, a Japanese breed.. When all of them had schedules, however, a dog nanny would come in. They really had thought all of this through.

Seungcheol comes from into this dorm wearing sweatpants and running shoes, and seeing Chan standing there, he lovingly wraps his arms from behind him and pulls him a bit closer. He smiles and leans in to kiss his neck, up to his jaw, sweetly, then to his ear, whispering quietly, “Thought you already had her ready.”

“I’m… almost there.” Chan hummed, putting his hands on top of Seungcheol, “Hyung, you smell good, did you just shower?”

Tsuki is still jumping around, baffled that two of her parents were being gross with each other while she so desperately waited to get her harness on.

“I did. I’ll probably have to shower again when we return, but I felt sticky and gross.” He explains, and slowly lets go of the other so he could actually go ahead and get their dog ready.

Chan kneels as he tries to calm the dog down, petting her firmly and shushing her softly, already grabbing one of her paws to have her step on the right hole to get the thing on. When he manages to finally buckle it correctly, he connects the leash to it and even though they have only had her for two months, it looks like she perfectly knows that it means she’s a step closer to going out. He effortlessly stands up and turns around, tugging the leash so that the dog would follow.

Seungcheol opens the door for him and lets them go first. As they reach the elevator, he ushers the dog inside and presses the button. Given how this would be the last moment of privacy they would have before going outside, he leans in and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, sweet and short, just a quick reminder of how he feels. Chan smiles brightly at him when they pull back, taking a quick peck of his own.

They both pull their facemasks up as they walk outside, and Chan wears a baseball cap as well to try and keep the pink hair as hidden as possible.

Arriving to the dog park, they go straight to sit down, and it’s here when Chan goes all giddy, watching not only their dog, but the others also visiting the park running around so happily and playing with each other. Seungcheol is the one who leans down now, unclasping the leash and holding her as he scratches her head and kisses it afterwards, before letting her go and run around with the other dogs.

Chan sits down on the grass and glanced up at the rapper, grinning at him after seeing their dog run around so happily. He notices she had already stopped by now and was sniffing another dog.

Seungcheol sits down with him, glad that there wasn’t any young people around at this time. At least they didn’t have to worry too much about being approached by a stranger. However, they were really, really happy when instead, it’s a dog who approaches them, curiously sniffing them, Chan first.

Chan giggled and pets the dog happily as it moves on to Seungcheol, “Look at this cutie! Look at it, hyung! Is it a boy?” He leans down to try and see, and, confirming it was a boy, he holds gently the beagle’s face,”You’re such a cute boy! So so so cute!” He coos, scratching him happily.

Seungcheol scratches the dog too, just a lot calmer than his boyfriend. He mostly stares at him and how happy and giggly he was, looking at the dogs and playing with one. He reaches to pat his hair back, to which the younger turns to look at him and squints his eyes, “You’re going to get the doggy smell all over my hair, too…” He scrunched his nose in the slightest, to which the leader has to hold back the urge of pinching it.

“You’ll shower when we go home, right? So it doesn’t matter.” Seungcheol snickered, “How am I supposed to hold back when you are being are adorable like this, honestly?”

Chan shrugged, “Well, just like you’re holding back from kissing me, of course.”

“That’s… a very good point. But… I can only resist so much. Give me a break.” The beagle seems to get tired of sitting still, so it runs away again, evidently, it was much more interesting to play around with other dogs than to be petted by Seventeen members. If only.

Tsuki comes back holding a branch in her mouth, tail (violently) wagging side to side showing her excitement. Seungcheol calls her over to him, and tries to take the branch from her. The dog refuses at first, playfully so, before finally releasing it.

Chan watches the exchange with an amused expression, “I can’t believe Tsuki is stronger than you, hyung.” The younger teases, giving Seungcheol a playful smile, “I’m a proud dad.”

The leader just rolls his eyes, before throwing the branch and seeing the dog run to get it. “She is strong, but not stronger than me.”

The dancer hummed, “You seemed to struggle a lot, though. I think she let you win.”

“Or maybe I was just being careful as to not hurt her teeth.”

Chan finally breaks into laughter, “You know I’m joking, right?”

“I can only hope so, for your own good.” There’s no bite to his words, clearly, but he still raise his eyebrows as if he were listing an actual warning.

“Come on. That’s an empty threat, hyung.”

“You want me to threaten you for real?”

Tsuki comes back, so he grabs the branch again, throwing it away one more time.

“I’m just saying that, as you don’t actually mean it, I don’t think I should worry too much.” Chan knows just to well how much power he has over all of his elders, and he doesn’t hesitate on using that to his advantage over silly, inoffensive discussions.

“You should worry, though. Brat.” He reaches for his hair to push ruffle it once again, only to annoy him this time.

“Hyung!! Ugh… What if I get fleas or something?” He huffed this time, shoving the elder in a playful manner.

“Are you saying our baby, Tsuki, has fleas?” He gasps, dramatically, and just then the dog was coming back, so he glances at her, “Don’t listen to him, sweetheart.”

The pink haired boy shakes his head quickly, “I didn’t mean it like that! Ah, come on! Don’t say something like that to our baby....”

The Sun starts setting after some more bickering and playing with the dog, and by the time they go home, Chan ends up carrying her in his arms because midway, she just refused to keep walking, probably too tired after all the running around.

At least she was going to be quiet for the rest of the night. Unlike Chan, who started to complain about how bad he smelled now and how it was Seungcheol’s fault. At least until he’s convinced to shower together and offered a well deserved neck massage.

Maybe that was the only reason why Chan started complaining on the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minghao is the next one ♥


	4. Minghao - Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i love chanhao i'm soft :(

The sound of shuffling behind the door of the changing room along with a couple of grunts make Minghao worry that, perhaps, Chan was right and he picked a size too small of pants for him. He rests a hand on the door and was about to call him, when he feels the door open and he has to balance on his heels not to fall over.

He looks at the other’s eyes as he stares at him from the barely open door, a questioning look in his face. “So?”

Chan sighs, “Too tight. Way too tight…”

Minghao's expression changes to an amused one, he really cannot help it, “But did you manage to put them on? You're wearing them?”

“Yes, but—”

“Let me see. Come on. There's no one else around.” He pushes at the door, barely so, allowing Chan to stop him if he wanted.

But of course Chan doesn't stop him. He wouldn't let go of an opportunity to show off his thighs and ass and the elder is very aware. The door opens with the youngest stepping back, a playful smile in his face, “It's really tight. I don't think they will rip but— they could.” He turns around, letting the other take a better look.

Minghao hummed, “Right. I can bring you the next size, I'm sure that one would be just fine. It's supposed to be tight but this could really end up badly…”

Chan nods, “I'll wait while I take these off, then.” He was sure that it would take him a while, anyway, having to be extra careful not to rip them in the process.

Minghao goes to the same area where they had picked these black ripped jeans from, and picks the size that followed the previous one he had chosen. As he walked back to the dressing rooms, a pastel pink, shiny dress shirt catches his attention, so he grabs that, too, in what he knew was Chan's size. The cut was meant to be loose, so he was confident on that one. He was having more fun than he imagined he would, making the younger dress up and try on different styles that he thought would look good on him. He was really planning on going straight to him now, but of course, yet another piece of clothing catches his eye. It was very contrasting from the previous one— a black crop top of sorts, fishnets covering the abdomen part rather than it being simply uncovered.

Chan hears the knock on the door and he unlocks it, extending his hand to grab the pants. He realizes Minghao was giving not one but three hangers, and as he pulls them inside through the narrow space and actually looks at them, he gasps, “Hyung!”

“You said you wanted me to dress you, didn't you? Trust me. Try that, if you don't like it we won't buy it, it's that simple.” He pulls the door close and rests back against the wall, pulling out his phone as he waits. This was his least favorite part of shopping with someone else, for sure. “I want to see how those look on you, so don't take them off without showing me!”

“Understood!” Chan yells from the dressing room, opening the door after a couple of minutes, “Come here and help me figure this out.”

Minghao chuckled, but walked in after making sure no one was looking, locking the door. Chan was wearing the pink dress shirt, and he glances up at the other in slight confusion, “The buttons are backwards? Is that okay?”

Minghao scoffed, “It’s because it's supposed to be a women's shirt, dummy.” He steps closer and starts buttoning the shirt for him, chuckling, “Actually, our shirts are the ones that are “backwards”, you know?”

Chan frowns, “Oh… oh! That's weird… how unnecessary.” He looks down at the others hands as he patiently works each of the tiny buttons, “Do you often wear girls’ clothes?”

Minghao shrugs, “I wear whatever looks good.” He glances up at him when he's done, leaning in to kiss the other's forehead, “I'll never understand why they gender the clothing, but well…”

Chan just nods. A few years back he would most likely have refused to wear something labeled as “women's clothes” but he had spent a fair amount of time with his members and being corrected and educated on different topics. He smiled as he backs away to look at his reflection, turning around a bit. He was wearing the right sized pants now, so he felt more comfortable.

“This one might be a little too much… I mean, it looks good, but it definitely can't be worn on a regular basis, too flashy. Maybe for dinner dates?” Minghao asks mostly to himself, reaching to adjust the collar, “But it matches your hair, so that's extra cute.”

Chan hums, “I like it, but are you sure it isn't like… over the top?”

The elder leans in and kisses his cheek this time, “Only if you feel like it is. People will always judge how you dress and it's all in feeling confident on what you're wearing. If you like it, then you wear it, and you don't give a fuck about what others think. Plus, if you feel comfortable in an outfit, you look a thousand times better in it than if you doubt yourself and that's a fact.”

The younger dancer chuckles, reaching for the other's face to cup it and kiss him on the lips briefly, “Is that why you always look good?” He completely understands what Minghao is saying, he has experienced it himself, but maybe he does doubt himself too much sometimes when it comes to choosing what to wear. He simply doesn't think his fashion sense was nearly as good as the elder's, but with his help putting together an outfit, perhaps he could rock other styles that he wasn't even sure on how to start with.

“Yeah. I'd see different styles that I wanted to try on but wasn't sure I could. But then I decided that I really wanted to and just did. I really like the outcome, too, so…” He affectionately strokes the boy's cheek, “Now, try on the other one.”

Chan takes off the shirt without undoing the buttons— it was loose enough for that. As he grabs the top, he takes a second to figure out how to put it on, but as he does he puts it on and adjusts the fishnet, pouting a bit as he looks in the mirror, “I like the style of this top, but… this far too black for me, I guess? Maybe if it were like, white or a pastel color…? But black pants and—”

“What if you just match it up with white jeans?” Minghao shrugs, “Or wear colorful accessories, like a belt or a light jacket.” He hummed, “Unless you really don't like it, then it's no use. I didn't see other colors, but you can always buy a bunch of crop tops and sew the fishnet in if that's what you liked.”

“You're— I didn't think of just wearing different pants with this. I like that idea! I can just… add color in other ways, right? He because I don't know how to sew, either, so…”

“I can do that. If you ever want to, I mean. I like messing around with clothes and giving them my own touch, so I could probably figure something out for you…” He smiled warmly, “Anyway, don't feel compelled to take that home if you aren't sure, remember, you have to be confident wearing it, so…”

The younger shakes his head, “No! I really like it, I'm just too dumb to figure it out myself for now. I'll take these, but I still want you to help me out get more! Probably at least another two pairs of pants and maybe two or the more shirts? Oh! And… where do we get the fishnet… or anything that's like… see through, you know? I think it would look cool.”

Minghao laughs as he looks at the other fondly, patting his back gently, “Change back to your clothes and we'll go look around together, okay? I'll keep helping you, but since you already know what you want to go for, it'll really be better if you at least pick what would fit best what you have in mind.” He reaches to unlock the door and give him enough space to change comfortably, but his boyfriend held his hand to stop him and lean in to kiss him once again.

“Thank you~” Chan sings, letting go of the elder, “Give me two minutes.”

The other just smiles and nods, stepping outside and closing the door again. He really liked going shopping, but he definitely liked it even more when it feels so date-like as it was with the youngest, hidden kisses here and there making his heart melt. It makes the wait while he changes worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please pleeeease comment and leave kudos <3


	5. Joshua - Grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long!!!!

“I'm just saying… twenty packets of ramen isn't that much.”

“Twenty.” Joshua repeats, incredulous. “This is only for a week.”

“ _ Twenty _ .” Chan repeats in a tone that sounds almost mocking, “There's thirteen of us. Even if this was for a single day, it's not really a crazy number.” He tries to defend his point, voice whiny and a bit louder, “Even if I say that this is all for me you know the others are still gonna grab them if they're hungry and there's nothing easier to make. I'll end up eating four of these, if I'm lucky.”

Joshua puts the packet he's holding back in the cart and glances at Chan, “Fine. If you promise you're not planning on eating all these in a week, then it's okay.”

Chan chuckles, leaning in to, very subtly, hold and squeeze the other's hand, “I promise I'm not going to eat all twenty packets by myself as I am, very consciously, aware that most of them will be stolen by any and/or all of my hyungs.” 

Jisoo takes a deep breath and lets it go, “Okay. It's a promise. You can't be eating the same thing over and over.” He looks as the younger rests his head against his arm as he clings to it and stares at him from up close, eyes squinted in the slightest.

Chan nods, “I know. I won't. All along, I was thinking of my many hungry boyfriends and how untrustworthy they can be in that state.” He's unnecessarily using more words than he has to, playfully, batting his lashes at the other as part of it.

“Now you're just being a little shit.” The elder accuses, reaching for Chan's cheek to lightly squeeze and tug at, before he moves a bit and gestures him to let go so they can walk.

Chan lets go of him, pushing the cart to the end of the aisle. They reach the freezers full of, duh, frozen food and of course, ice cream, and he glances back at the other with a smile, “Jisoo hyung,”

Joshua doesn't have to let him finish to know where this was going, so he nods and pats his boyfriend's back in a soft push towards the desserts, an amused grin in his face,  “Since when did you become this manipulative?”

As he opens the freezer and chooses two different flavors of ice cream, he gasped, offended— or pretending to be, “How am I manipulating you? I didn't even say anything.” He places the tubes in the cart and hums to himself, looking around to decide if he should add anything else from here.

“You smiled all cutely while calling me, you didn't  _ have  _ to say anything.” Joshua chuckles, reaching out for a third ice cream tube. If they were already spending on this, at least he was going to pick a flavor, too. It wasn't like it was going to go to waste, anyway.

“But, maybe I wasn't going to ask for anything and just smiled because I love you?” He eyed him, as if judging him for getting  _ even more _ ice cream, “Plus, you're taking ice cream too so perhaps this was your plan all along.”

“Channie, this is the last time I let you tag along.” He nods his head firmly, as if he were completely serious. He totally wasn't, of course. And it becomes obvious when he breaks into laughter at the sight of the other's change in expression.

“Would you rather come with Hansol and have to ask him every two seconds if he agrees on the brand of noodles, only for him to tell you he doesn't mind?” Because, as much as Chan adores him, how indecisive he can be  _ sometimes _ gets on his nerves.

Jisoo laughed again, playfully pushing Chan, “At least wait to say that when he's around to defend himself.” 

Chan shakes his head, “I've told him several times and he just laughed and acknowledged it, so…” 

Joshua pushes the cart this time, deciding it was too cold around here to stay any longer, “Well, to answer your question, I'll let you know he does tell me when he wants something, or he puts it in the cart since he's way more responsible than you and only gets reasonable things so there's no need to ask.”

Following close, the younger makes yet another whiny sound to complain about the accusation, “That's so mean, hyung! I have been responsible all this time!”

“You know hyung's only messing with you.” He moves a hand to Chan’s lower back to pull him a bit closer as they walk, using only the other one to push the cart around.

The dancer lets him, scooting close enough that he ended up placing a hand on the cart as well, “Mmh, I'm just playing around.” He glances at him and smiles, giddy that they get to spend this time together.

When they're finally done and all the things are paid for and in the trunk, they get in the backseat and wait for the manager to start the car. If they could, they tried to come by themselves to feel at least a slight sense of autonomy, but other times, when they have spotty schedules all around, the manager would insist on at least driving them there, probably to make sure they wouldn't end up disappearing for the entire day when they might be needed.

“I'm driving straight home since you two took too long.” He tells them in a gentle but scolding tone, with a smile to show they weren't in trouble, and then he focuses on driving.

Jisoo sneaks closer to the younger, wrapping an arm behind him and resting his head against his. Chan quickly responds by reaching for his hand to hold, before he tilts his head further and presses a kiss to the singer's jaw. It makes Joshua giggle, turning his way to kiss him, this time on the lips. The windows were rolled all the way up and it was impossible to look inside the car, so he doesn't worry much about that. He presses a few pecks all over Chan's lips and surrounding areas, as quietly as possible not to disturb their poor manager (who, unfortunately, has seen worse) and when Chan starts laughing he pulls back a bit and simply nuzzles his nose.

Chan stares at him with bright, wide eyes— and the most beautiful of his smiles. Forgetting they aren't alone, he moves one of his hands to Joshua's face, cupping it gently and using his thumb to stroke his cheek gently. He doesn't say anything, he simply looks at him, and eventually draws his finger up until it reaches the corner of the other's eyes, brushing close to it very sweetly, “How do your eyes do  _ this _ ???” 

“Do what?” He chuckles, looking at his boyfriend with an amused smile.

“They are— you know what I mean! They're so pretty.” He leans in closer, and he swears he would climb onto his lap if they were in a more appropriate place, “It's like they're sparkling, and the shape— they're really… beautiful.” 

The elder keeps smiling, but his cheeks start to feel considerably hotter. Chan was looking at him as if he were the Eighth Wonder of the World (or a really well made strawberry shortcake) and was now complimenting him I'm such a genuine way that had his heart doing all sorts of attempts at parkour. He takes his words to heart because he could basically read them off his eyes, and so, when he speaks he almost stutters, flustered, “Thank you.” He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, just letting it last enough for him to find something to say, “You make them look prettier when you look up close, since your reflection is on them.”

Chan's expression changes from pure adoration to an incredulous smile, physically feeling himself cringe because of the other's choice in words, “Hyung.”

Joshua snorts out a laugh and leans in to hide on Chan's neck, unable to stop laughing and squeezing the younger a bit in the process, “It was right there, I had to do it.” 

Chan is laughing, too, running his fingers through the older man's hair. It takes them at least another half a minute to stop. He sighs, gathering some oxygen before he talks, “You’re so cute.”

Joshua reaches for the other’s nose to pinch, gently so, “ _ You  _ are the cute one.” The smile is still clear in his face, and as he leans in to press one more kiss against his lips, he hears a whine.

“Please.” It's coming from the front seat. It's the manager, “We're like three minutes away from home, have mercy.”

Chan feels his whole face heating up, but he can't help laughing— they really hadn't taken their hands off each other the whole ride.

Joshua pulls back a bit, but he accommodates his hand behind the boy's back again. “Sorry…” he smiles, brightly but apologetic.  
  
Kisses could  _ probably _ wait until their manager didn't have to deal with hearing them whisper and being gross with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im updating... a lot slower than expected but i WILL finish this no matter what i promise :(

**Author's Note:**

> Next one up is Jihoon <3
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, loves ♥


End file.
